Dahvie Vanity Love Story
by EmilyVonVanity
Summary: Emily and Jayy have been best friends for a long time, but how will Emily and Dahvies relationship end up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

''Just tell me when its over, okay?' I demanded in a panicked voice, burying my face into Jayy's shoulder. Jayys high pitched, infectious laugh filled the living room and I found it impossible not to laugh at myself along with him.

'Sure, but I dunno what your so scared of! Its not real' He replied once he had recovered, wrapping his arm around me and squeezing my shoulder comfortingly.

'Ugh! I know its not real, I just don't like gore!' I shuddered at the thought of the blood and guts being thrown around on screen. Why? Out of all the movies we had, why had Jayy insisted on forcing me into watching this? The goriest film we owned, even though he knows I don't like blood!

Jayy and I had been best friends since high school, and it had become sort of a tradition that every Friday night we sat in and watched a movie together. Of course, he usually picked out the film and I was forced to watch whatever monstrosity he had decided on. But still, he was my best friend and I would always have a good time, even if I did spend most of the evening hiding from the horrifying pictures on screen.

'Okay, you can look now.' Jayy prompted me to take a wary look at the screen. Luckily there were no guts.

'God, you've seen this movie more than I have so warn me when another part comes up!'

'Well there isn't much point in watching it if your gonna miss all the good bits.' He jabbed me in the side playfully and I squirmed away.

'Well its either that or you can clean my puke up.'

'Nice.'

'Exactly. So warn me!'

Jayy sighed and shook his head at me, that's when we heard to door open.

'Hello?' A familiar voice travelled down the hallway. I got up and paced towards the source of the voice.

'Dahvieee!' I yelled and padded up to him with arms outstretched, awaiting a hug.

'Hey Em!' He replied with a grin before hugging me tight and lifting me up.

'Ohh you've been working out.' I said, squeezing his muscles when he put me down.

'Well you know, I gotta look good for the ladies' He winked at me and we both laughed.

'Hey Dahvie' Jayy said and waved is hand in our direction as he was passing the doorway on the way to the fridge.

'Hey hey! Get me a beer, well ya?'

'What am I, your slave?' Jayy teased with mock anger.

'Yup, that's about right!' We all laughed and made our way back to the living room, slumping down into the sofa.

'So how have you guys been? I haven't seen you in a couple weeks now Emily.' Dahvie made conversation as he cracked open a beer and took a gulp.

'Ive been good thanks, and yeah its been too long… We should all go out together soon. Its been so long since we have done that!' I said, tugging on both their arms.

'I know! That was fun, I miss those times' Jayy smiled at the memories.

'You know, im free tomorrow so im good to go if you are.' Dahvie smiled excitedly.

'Oh my god, yes, yes, yes!' I grinned and turned to Jayy to see if he was coming.

'Well otherwise id be sat on my white ass all day so I may as well come' He said smiling at us and scratching the back of his neck idly. I clapped my hands together once, grinning.

'Yesh! Aw do you guys wanna go shopping then?' I asked, looking back and forth between the two of them, gaining nods in agreement from both boys.

'Ill say hell yeah to that! I need to get some more clothes' Jayy said with a huge grin on his face.

'Jayy you already have to keep some of your clothes in my room, how can you need more clothes?' Dahvie asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Honey, you can never have too many clothes. Right Emily?' He nudged my arm. Thankfully the film was forgotten so I didn't have to pay attention to it.

'Well im not exactly what you'd call a girly-girl… Im not bothered about clothes' I laughed and Jayy sighed.

'Girl, you were supposed to back me up! Dahvie is more likely to listen to you.' He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I shook my head at him.

'Fine, yah Dahvie you can NEVER have too many clothes!' I said with way too much enthusiasm.

'Welp. As long as you keep them in YOUR room' Dahvie tutted and shook his head.

'Haha, I don't know why I even pleaded. You know I was gonna buy a shit load of clothes anyway.' Jayy winked, and grinned in victory.

'Ha! You probably would.'

We spent the night discussing new gossip and random shit until it got too late and we had to retreat to bed. Dahvie and Jayy went to bed in their rooms and I took to the guest room. I fell asleep in minutes, looking forward to tomorrows outing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I groaned and rolled over as loud music awoke me. _I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste your sweet! _Blared out through the house. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see Dahvie standing over me with a cheeky grin on his face. It was then that I noticed the stereo was directly next to my bed.

'Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty!' He said, kicking my bed.

'Ugh… Couldn't you have woke me up in a nicer way?' I said, my voice thick with sleep as I sat up and made more sense of my surroundings, the confusion of sleep quickly subsiding.

'Haha! Waking up to Sexting is awesome, what more could you want?' Dahvie replied and sat on the end of my bed, smiling at me. I quickly covered my face with my hands as I realised that I must look awful, I always do in the morning.

'Sorry you have to see me like this, I must look like Frankenstein.' I flipped the sheets off and jogged to the bathroom.

'You could never look like Frankenstein, love.' I heard Dahvie chuckle from the other room.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I strolled back to my room wrapped in a towel, poking my head around the corner to check if Dahvie was still there. It was clear. I rummaged through my over-night bag and retrieved all the clothes I needed along with my makeup bag. I tugged on my t-shirt and jeans before drying and styling my hair. I quickly brushed on some makeup before trotting downstairs, led by the smell of bacon, egg and sausage.

'Mmm, smells good!' I said, taking a seat at the kitchen table just as Jayy placed a plate for each of us on the table. I hugged Jayy around the waist as a thank you then dug in. Jayy sat down to join me just as Dahvie walked in.

'You cooked breakfast? Thanks bro' He said, patting Jayys shoulder as he walked to his chair. Jayy grinned with a mouthful of egg and mumbled something a long the lines of _no worries._

After breakfast we all stepped out into the warm sun and made our way to the car. Dahvie drove and of course Jayy called shotgun, so I had no choice but to sit in the back. The back of Dahvies car was messy, I had to push various black bags and blankets out of the way to clear me some sitting space. On the way to the shopping centre, Jayy put on some of Blood On The Dance Floors finest tracks. The journey was short, but we had time to listen to _Scream for my Ice Cream, Yo Ho, Bewitched, _and _Nirvana _before pulling up in the crowded car park of our local mall. Before Dahvie stepped out of the car he reached into the glove box and retrieved some expensive-looking sunglasses and slid them on his face.

The three of us met around the same side of the car, and Dahvie took my hand. This was nothing out of the ordinary; he always held my hand. It wasn't like we were dating or anything.

As soon as we were inside the mall, the cool air from the air conditioning soothed our baking skin. It was a little too hot today, but nothing unbearable. Jayy automatically shot off in the direction of all the clothes shops; Dahvie and I struggled to keep up.

When Jayy was shopping, he was impossible to contain. One moment he would be right next to you, and then next he would be in the shop three doors down trying on a whole new outfit. He was worse than me, and im the girl!

'We should just leave him to it… Im pretty sure he will be occupied for a while with all those clothes' Dahvie said to me, fiddling with my hand as we sat on a bench outside of the clothes shop, watching Jayy paw through the clothes rack with enthusiasm.

'That's true I guess, I don't think he'd even notice we're gone.' I said, my eyes drifted in a day-dreamy gaze towards a tall, leafy plant just to the side of us.

'Well, im not a huge fan of clothes shopping… Are you?' He asked me, snapping me out of my daydream.

'Ha, not really. Im just a simple jeans and a band merch t-shirt kind of girl, not all that into fashion.' I laughed and smiled at Dahvie whom I hadn't noticed was gazing at me intently, thinking about something.

'Your thinking, what's on your mind?' I said, bumping my shoulder against his.

'Oh nothing. Hey I know what we can do. There's a shop here that im always happy in, you wanna go?' He asked, a grin spreading across his face as he bounced up and down in excitement. I returned his smile as he pulled me up from the bench eagerly and practically dragged me past the various shops. Even if I wanted to protest, I couldn't. He was too strong.

Finally, after my arm had almost been ripped out of its socket, we came to a holt outside a shop with a mouth-wateringly sweet smell that drifted out onto the walkway. I read the sign and smiled, I should have known.

_Candyland. _A huge sign read, in rounded friendly letters. I looked up at Dahvie with a smile on my face, he had his eyes closed and he seemed to be inhaling the amazing scent coming from the assorted sugar filled treats inside.

Dahvie was adorable. He really was, the sort of adorable that you can just look at for hours on end just squealing in delight at his cheeky grin.

I shook my head at him then tugged on his hand.

'Are we planning on going in? Or are you just gonna stand here all day smelling it?' I teased with a brow raised.

'Sorry haha! You know how much I like savouring the moment.' He winked and followed me into the shop.

The place was almost magical! It was like being inside, well, Candyland! The name of the shop was not wrong; it really was like a world filled with every kind of candy you could imagine. Shelves were stacked high with brightly coloured fruity, sweet candy. I gazed around the shop with an excited grin on my face. A friendly looking girl sat behind the counter with a welcoming smile on her face.

'Welcome to Candyland!' She said to us before turning to the counter behind her and wiping it down with a pink cloth. I tried not to burst out laughing when Dahvie squeezed my hand and continued her sentence by whispering in my ear;

'…I'll split your ass in two!'

Dahvie let go of my hand and strolled over to the wall with all the different flavoured sherbets on and began filling a tall pot with as many different sherbets as he could fit. I chuckled softly to myself as I watched him; he was like a small child, high off all the sugar.

It was then that I reached into my back pocket to get my purse to see how much cash I had with me.

'Oh shit!' I said before groaning and practically face-palming.

'What's wrong, babe?' Dahvie turned round and looked at me with wary eyes.

'Im such an idiot… I left my frigging purse at home didn't I! Ugh.' I shook my head and looked down, why am I so stupid?

Dahvie placed the lid on his pot of sherbet before walking over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

'Don't worry, love. Ill get you what you want today.' He smiled warmly. I shook my head, quickly brushing it off.

'No you don't have to do that for me! I was the one stupid enough to forget to bring money to a shopping trip…' Once again I shook my head at my own stupidity.

'I want to though! I insist. We cant have Jayy leaving with a tonne of clothes, me leaving with a tonne of sugar, and you leaving with a tonne of fuck all can we?' He pleaded, nudging my arm. I smiled at him.

'Are you sure? I will pay you back, I swear!'

'Pfft, don't worry about it. What kind of gentleman would I be to make you pay me back?'

'Oh thank you Dahvie!' I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

The two of us left Candyland with a big bag of various candies each. We stopped by a gourmet ice cream shop before heading back to where we left Jayy. I had a tropical twist sorbet ice cream and Dahvie had a double chocolate one. We strolled slowly through the mall hand in hand, window-shopping and licking our ice creams, enjoying them too much to talk.

We met Jayy in the centre of the mall. He took one look at our full bags and laughed.

'Ah Candyland! How did I guess that was were you went?' Before I knew it Jayy and nicked my ice cream from my hand and took a lick. His face twisted as he shuddered.

'Blegh, tropical!' I laughed in his face and took it back.

'Ha! That's what you get for being an ice cream thief!' I grinned.

'So Jayy, how did the haul go?' Dahvie asked, eyeing up the bags that hung on each of his arms.

'Not bad! I got 4 new pairs of trousers, 5 awesome tops, a new jacket, and a load more jewellery!'

'Sounds successful to me!' Dahvie grinned.

'Mhm, im starving though! Got anything good in your bags?' He said, peeking into our candy bags and pulling out a chocolate bar from Dahvies.

'Oooh! Can I have this?' He smiled and pleaded with Dahvie.

'Go on then.' Dahvie sighed but laughed at Jayy as he tore the wrapper off and devoured it.

I skipped forward and grabbed Jayys hand so I was standing in between them, holding both of their hands.

'You wanna go anywhere else? Or is it home time?'

'Im ready if you are' Jayy said, smiling down at me. He was so tall.

'Well im ready to go now! You wanna pick up some pizza on the way home? Its on me' Dahvie offered, squeezing my hand.

'Ohhh yes please!' Jayy and I both said that the same time, we laughed.

We all walked back out to the car, and now not only did I have all the mess that was there before but I also had to juggle everyone's shopping bags in the back of the car! Oh how I love my friends…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We pulled up to the house, with all our shopping and two large pizzas. We lugged it all into the house and sat in front of the TV devouring our dinner. As we ate, Dahvie put on the Family Guy box set. Good. At least it wasn't some gross, gory film!

After we ate the pizza, Jayy claimed one of the sofas, sprawling his tall body out along the whole length of it. Dahvie claimed the other, but leaving just enough space for me to squeeze in at the other end.

After a few hours of laughing and chatting, all was quiet as we watched episode after episode of Family Guy.

I glanced over at Jayy who was now asleep, hanging off the edge of his sofa. I glanced at Dahvie who was now munching on a lollipop. I got up and strolled to the bathroom and took off all my makeup and brushed my hair. I thought I might as well put my PJs on while im in here. I slipped on my grey vest top that was slightly too small for me and showed a little belly, and my baggy pink tartan pyjama pants. When I returned to the living room Dahvie was sat up, his hair flat on one side from where he'd been laying and his black stripes slightly smudged. He smiled when he saw me, and I tried to pretend I didn't see his eyes travelling over my tight top and almost bare stomach. I sat back down next to him and smiled.

'Today was really fun, thank you for buying me all the sweets' I said, glancing over to the table to all the sweets I still had left.

'Oh your welcome hun, and yeah it was fun. I had a great time' He smiled warmly into my eyes. It took me a moment to realise what he was doing as he placed a pillow on my lap. He flipped over and lay down on the sofa, resting his head on the pillow. He grinned up at me, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with a satisfying _pop. _I automatically brushed his rainbow bangs out of his face and stroked my finger along his cheek. I pulled my hand away and could feel myself blushing. He smiled and reached up, pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear and knocking my chin lightly with his thumb. He put the lollipop back in his mouth and looked down at his feet.

'Um…' Was the only noise he made before our attention was turned to Jayy as he stirred in his sleep but eventually settled. I glanced back down at Dahvie, eyes expectant. Waiting for what he was going to say. He rubbed his eye and muttered to himself, shaking is head. I made a _hm _noise, prompting him to speak.

'Emily your probably gonna laugh at me… But I don't care. I… Um.' He hesitated.

'Spit it out then!' I urged.

'I… kinda like… Um… Have a crush on you? I guess.' His face was scarlet and he made out a loose thread in his trousers was bugging him, tugging on it avoiding my gaze.

'Well no not a crush… What am I saying? Its like im 5, jeez… Um. Well you know what I mean, right?' He swallowed hard and dared a look at my face. My expression was soft, a smile pulling at the edges of my lips.

'Yes, I know what you mean, Dahvie. And, well. Well I feel the same about you, if im being honest.' I pressed my lips into a line, trying my best to stop the grin from spreading across my face. My heart was going a million miles an hour.

Dahvie jumped and sat up, turning to face me. His eyes lit up.

'Really? Your not just saying that are you? You know, to make me feel better?'

'Really. I wouldn't lie to you baby.' I couldn't hold back, the smile broke free and soon I was beaming like a kid.

'Wow… You honestly don't know how happy that makes me feel to hear that…'

'Oh I think I do!' I laughed and pulled his face up and stroked my thumb across his cheek, smearing his makeup even more. He held my hand to his face and closed his eyes for a moment. The warmth of his skin against mine felt like fire, like an electric spark.

In a flash he moved my hand away from his face and to the back of his neck. He grabbed me by the waist and slid me across the sofa towards him. I giggled like a little girl. He pressed his forehead against mine for a moment, looking into my eyes smiling warmly. My heart rate quickened in anticipation. We were so caught up in each other we hadn't heard Jayy sit up.

'Oh shit sorry…' His guilty voice made us jump and we broke apart.

'Fuck Jayy! Are you tryina give me a heart attack?' Dahvie exclaimed, his hand pressed to his chest as he caught his breath. My heart slammed in my chest. I don't know what made it this bad, the fright Jayy gave me, or the moment I just shared with Dahvie.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry!' Jayy repeated over and over with an apologetic look on his face. He got up and padded out of the room, glancing over his shoulder and shouting;

'Ill leave you guys to it!' His infectious laugh bellowing through the doorway.

'Goodnight, Jayy.' Dahvie called to him, shaking his head and holding back a laugh. I scratched my cheek, looking down. A smile printed on my face.

We sat in silence for a moment, exchanging a few glances.

Dahvie pulled me onto his lap and grinned at me.

'Lets not let him ruin our moment.' He nuzzled my neck with his nose, his hot breath sent shivers all over my body. The grin returned to my face and I kissed his cheek lightly, he turned my face towards his, his fingers hooked under my chin. He looked affectionately into my eyes for a second or two before tilting his head, moving closer to me. My heart picked up again, my cheeks reddening. His plump lips met mine. Moving together in perfect sync and harmony, it was like our lips were made to fit like a jigsaw. My hands moved to his neck, I tangled my fingers in the back of his hair. One of his hand slipped behind my head, and the other traced up and down my back before travelling underneath the back of my top, his touch sending tingles through my skin. We kissed like this, passionately and affectionately for as long as we could go, before breaking apart for some much needed oxygen.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…' Dahvie rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, then took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I gave a sigh of bliss in reply, a smile settling on my pink lips, slightly swollen from the long kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warm pressure on my stomach woke me. My eyes fluttered open as I made sense of my surroundings. The source of pressure stirred and shuffled below me, I realised that it was Dahvie. He had fallen asleep lying on my lap, and was now on his side with his face pressed into my stomach. An amused smirk spread across my face, I gazed down at him. His face, well and truly smeared with black makeup, looked so peaceful as he slept. I pushed his rainbow bangs out of his face and traced my finger along his cheekbone. It was then that Jayy walked into the room, his mouth hanging open in a yawn, the heel of his hand digging into his eye as he rubbed the sleepiness away.

'Mornin' He said, glancing over at me on his way to the kitchen.

'Good morning' I half-whispered, careful not to wake Dahvie. I stroked his hair gently, my eyes fixed on his adorable face. A content smile planted on my face.

Jayy paused before the kitchen doorway and he backed up to glance over my shoulder at Dahvie.

'Oh I didn't realise… Im sorry do you want me to leave you guys alone?' He said, a grin on his face. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Dahvies sleeping form. A soft chuckle came from Jayy as he walked into the kitchen.

Dahvie fidgeted on my lap, snuggling closer into my stomach before waking up and twitching his head up to face me. Confusion clouded his eyes, before it was replaced with knowledge. I knew he had fully woken up when a gentle smile spread across his face.

'Good morning, love.' He whispered.

'G'morning. Did you sleep well?' I asked, gesturing to my lap.

'Mhm' He nodded, his smile still in place as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up and swung his legs round so he was sitting straight on the sofa, he rested his arm behind me on the back of the sofa. His fingers traced my shoulder lightly. I rested my head on his shoulder; I closed my eyes again. He pressed his lips to my forehead before smoothing my hair down with his free arm.

Various pots and pans were being bashed around in the kitchen; Jayy must be cooking breakfast again.

I opened my eyes, turned to Dahvie and kissed his cheek. I swung my legs over and rested them on his as I wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug. His palms moved up and down my back, he nestled his face in my hair. He gave a slight moan as he inhaled my scent, his fingers clung onto the back of my shirt as his moved his face to my neck planting kisses up and down. I played with his long, messy hair behind his neck, my face pressed into his shoulder. I pulled back and looked him in the eye. His makeup-smeared cheekbones high as he smiled at me, I pressed my lips against his for a second before Jayy poked his head round the doorway.

'Breakfasts ready, love birds!' He gave a cute wink before retreating to the kitchen. Dahvie and I gave a quick laugh before we got up and made our way to the breakfast table. Today it was pancakes, yum!

'Ohh pancakes!' Dahvie said with a grin.

'Mhm, fresh from the pan! None of that ready made, toaster crap' Jayy said with a light smirk.

'Well if they taste as good as they smell you're onto a winner.' I said, giving Jayy a hug as I passed him on the way to my chair. I took the seat next to Dahvie as he drowned his pancakes in syrup. We all dug in immediately to the delicious pancakes Jayy had prepared.

'Oh my god. These pancakes, Jayy, are fucking amazing.' Dahvie said, his eyes wide after one bite. I swear it looked like he had just jizzed in his pants.

'Aha, well im glad you like them' Jayy winked.

'Mmm they are delicious Jayy. Damn you're a good cook!' I grinned, taking another big bite.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before Jayy glanced between Dahvie and I.

'So, are we together yet?' Jayy said, referring to Dahvie and I. I looked up at Dahvie, not sure what to say.

'Well, I guess we cant really say were just friends after last night.'

'Oh my god, don't tell me you guys fucked on the first date!' Jayy shook his head.

'Oh gawd no!' I quickly shook off the accusation, dropping my fork and waving my hands around. Dahvie was in stitches. And I mean, slapping the table, gasping for air sort of laugh.

'No Jayy… That's not what I meant! We just. Well, we had a conversation. You don't need to know about it bro.' Dahvie said, wiping the tears from his eyes and shaking his head. I smiled at him.

'Oh good… Fuck I thought I had to nickname you Whore One and Whore Two for a second there…' Jayy laughed and took a gulp of orange juice.

'Anyway, I like to think that we're more than friends.' Dahvie placed his hand on my knee under the table, where Jayy couldn't see. I smiled and picked up my fork again.

'I guess as that's what we both want, then yes Jayy. We are together.' I looked at Dahvie who was smiling and nodding.

'Sounds about right.' He agreed, stroking his hand up and down my thigh.

'Well its about time. I always knew you two would end up together,' Jayy said before stuffing another piece of pancake into his mouth.

'Really? How did you know?' I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Well it was like… Um, well like you and I are friend-zoned. We are close as fuck, but even if I were into girls we wouldn't be together cause were strictly friends. But with you two, you always had that closeness but without the friend zoning. Ya know?' He said, his mouth half full of pancake. I nodded; I understood exactly what he meant.

'It was just a matter of time before you guys hooked up.' He smiled at the two of us. Dahvie nodded and finished his last mouthful of pancake before scooting out of his chair, bending down to kiss my cheek, and strolling out of the room to the bathroom.

'Im gonna take a shower.' He called behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**[DAHVIES POV]**

When I got into the bathroom I looked in the mirror. Oh my god. I looked a complete mess! I examined my makeup smeared face and messy hair. Great. So after I had finally confessed my feelings to her, Emily had to see me looking like a fucking hobo. I sighed and tugged out of my clothes and hopped in the shower. I let the water wash away my fucked up makeup and smooth out my crazy hair as I thought about last night.

Wow. I can't believe it, I actually told her. I had liked Emily for like 3 months, and never grew the balls to tell her. But last night, when she walked in with her makeup gone leaving her beautiful face clear to see, and her tight top showing off her perfect body... I found it so hard not to pounce on her. I had to tell her. And im glad I did… I mean look how that night ended. We kissed, cuddled, and shared things I never thought we'd share. This morning she said we're together. You have no idea how happy that made me, it took me every ounce of restraint I was capable of not to drag her onto my lap and just snuggle the shit out of her. I just want her in my arms so bad. All the time, shes like my drug. Her touch sends electricity pulsing through my veins. She's just amazing. She's beautiful, smart, considerate, funny, and not to mention a total blast to be around. Im lucky to have ever been her friend let alone something more now. To have her in my life is a blessing. I love her.

The water ran cold so I hopped out of the shower, wrapped a towel round my waist and headed to my room. I put on a fresh pair of cut-offs and one of my BOTDF shirts. I did my hair and makeup. Just some eye liner and unity stripes today. I skipped down stairs, tapping the banister to the beat of _lovestruck _as I went. When I got back to the living room Jayy and Emily were also dressed and made up for the day. I glanced over Emily's outfit. She too was sporting her BOTDF shirt and a navy blue skirt that hit just above her knees with some black fashion tights. When I approached, she got up and trotted over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She must have felt my heart going faster than a bullet in my chest as she rest her head against me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and neck and planted a kiss on her head.

'I was thinking, do you want to come to the park with me today? Just the two of us?' I heard her say, her voice slightly muffled as she buried her pretty face in my chest.

'That would be lovely, beautiful.' I said, rubbing her back. She pulled back slightly to look me in the face, her eyes lit up.

'Yay! I thought it would be nice to spend the day together alone, you know?' She said, pecking my cheek before resting her head on my shoulder.

'Yeah, it will be wonderful baby.' I smiled and kissed her head again.

Later that day we walked to the park hand in hand, talking about random memories we had shared in the past. We stopped near the entrance of the park by a wall; she leaned against it still holding my hand. I stood in front of her, smiling down at her with loving eyes. Without warning, she tugged my hand forcing me to step closer. I laughed for a moment before we kissed. The kiss started off slow, my plump lips moving over hers gently. Soon we were full on making out, the kiss was urgent and full of passion. I was so caught up in the kiss that I completely forgot we were in the middle of a public place. I was oblivious. Her fingers tightened around the front of my shirt as she pulled me even closer. One hand moved to the small of her back and the other rested on the back of her head. Involuntarily I started to thrust my hips gently and slowly against hers. Gently enough so nobody overlooking could notice, but hard enough so we could both feel it. A moan escaped from the back of her throat, she bit my bottom lip and pulled away. We both stood there for a moment in each other's arms, catching our breath. It was only then that I was aware that my pants had grew tight. Oh shit not in public. I coughed and felt my cheeks start to burn.

'What's wrong?' Emily asked me, completely unaware of the matter.

'Umm, I kinda got too into that…' I said, pressing up closer so she could _feel _it. Saves me the embarrassment of telling her straight out that I had a boner. She giggled and moaned in a low voice.

'Well, im sorry mister but you wont be getting anything from me for at least a couple of months.' She winked at me and laughed again.

'Haha! Tease. Im joking, I would never expect you to anyway.' I said with a smile, and kissed her forehead.

'Dahvie?'

'Yes?'

'Does this mean we're actually together now?'

'Well yes… If you want to be.'

'I think it's obvious that I do want to be.'

'Well then yeah, that's what this means'

She looked me in the face and smiled a smile so bright and beautiful it took my breath away.

'I think your amazing, Emily. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that you are mine. Thank you for being in my life, baby.' I said, my voice thick with emotion.

'I wish I could say something as sweet as that, but you stole all the sweetness from the world right there.' She giggled and kissed my lips again.

We waited for a few minutes for me to 'calm down' before we made our way back home. We didn't do a lot at the park that day; we thought it best to go home to make out, to avoid further embarrassment on my part.

We spent the rest of the day in my room, on my bed watching a DVD. I found it hard to give a fuck about the film though; I was more interested in the fact that I had the most amazing girl in the world in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**~ Several months later! ~**

**EMILYS POV**

For the fourth time this morning I groaned, rolled over and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I really didn't want to get up. I was so happy just lying in this nice warm bed beside the man I loved. Oh Dahvie, I looked over to the side and watched his sleeping face. He slept through everything; he hadn't even stirred in his sleep while the alarm had been going off repeatedly. I smiled and rolled over and snuggled into his side. As soon as I did this, it was like someone flicked a switch. In a second his eyes were open, his arms were around me and his lips were at my ear.

'Morning, beautiful. Happy Birthday!' He whispered.

'Good morning, thank you baby.' I whispered back, nestling my face into his shoulder. I felt his lips press to my head.

'We have plans, don't we?' Dahvie said, rocking me gently in his arms.

'We do, but I don't want to move from this spot right now.' I said, my eyes closed.

'I promised I would take you out. This is your day. What do you want to do, birthday girl?' He smiled, rubbing my shoulders.

'Lay here, in your arms. And never move again.' I said, laughing softly to myself.

'You want to spend your birthday laying in bed with _me_?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Im not gonna let you, I wanna do something special!' He continued. He was more excited about my birthday than I was.

'Ugh, but this _is _special!' I pleaded, puppy dog eyes and all. Dahvie cocked his head to the side and smirked.

'Fine, ten more minutes and then you tell me what you want to do today!' I knew I could twist his arm. Either I am a master at persuasion, or Dahvie is a big softie.

We ended up laying in bed together for another hour, just talking, cuddling, kissing and I even opened a couple of presents. Jayy had got me a gorgeous new handbag, and Dahvie had given me a beautiful necklace. It was a gold chain, and a pretty ruby rose hung from it.

After finally getting up, I put on some shorts and a tank top over the top of my bikini. Dahvie was in the other room packing towels, sun cream, sandwiches and various other things appropriate for the beach. Yes, for my birthday I decided it would be fun to spend some time at the beach with Dahvie.

After some toast for breakfast and a quick phone call to Jayy, who was out of town, to say thank you for his present, Dahvie and I set off to the beach. We lived quite a while away from the beach, so in the car we sang a bunch of Blood on the Dance Floor songs, pissing about and acting like our usual crazy selves.

When we pulled up to the beach, Dahvie carried the bags for me and held my hand with his free hand. I kicked my sandals off and carried them as we strolled down the beach finding a quiet area to sit. After a few minutes searching, we found a fairly private spot down the end of the beach. There weren't many people here, just an elderly couple who sat sleeping a little way away from us. We placed the towels down on the sand and sat down. Dahvie laid on his side on one as I sat cross-legged on the other. I slipped my shirt off, revealing my pink and blue bikini top underneath.

'I like your bikini.' Dahvie winked at me. His gaze travelled over my body, desire sparking in his eyes. I smiled.

'Thank you, baby' I leaned down and kissed his cheek, but before I could sit back up he grabbed my face and turned it towards his. He kissed me on the lips, his tongue slipping into my mouth. He moved his hands to my waist and pulled my on top of him so I was straddling his hips. I broke the kiss for a moment to glance around to see if anyone was watching but the coast was clear so I leaned back down and delved back into the kiss. My hands ran over his chest, and his ran over my back. His fingers twisted gently in the straps of my bikini top. He broke the kiss and pulled my head down further so his lips were at my neck. He planted soft kisses up and down my neck and in the crease of my shoulder. He pushed me over so I was lying beside him, he pressed his lips back against mine, leaning over me pressing his body close to mine. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, smiling, his face was flushed.

'I told you we should have stayed in bed.' I said cheekily.

'Haha… So you did.' Dahvie shook his head, smiled at me then kissed my forehead. He rolled over next to me so we were lying side by side; he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, soaking up the sunrays. I turned over and rested on his chest.

'Dahvie?' I asked, tracing the pattern on his shirt with my finger.

'Mhmm?' He replied, opening one eye to glance down at me for a moment.

'You know, we've been together for a while now and… Well, do you think we are ready to… You know…' I coughed and avoided his gaze. Why was I so awkward with this shit? I want sex! I just wanted to scream it at him, but he would probably run a mile if I did.

'Well, if that's what you want…' He said calmly, but I detected a smile in his voice.

'Yes. I do…' I said, feeling unnecessarily embarrassed. He kissed my head and rubbed my shoulder.

'Honestly, yes. I think we are, baby.' I glanced up at him, to see his warm eyes gazing down at me.

'Me too.' I smiled softly.

'Well, you name the time and place my darling.' If I could, I would say right here. Right now. But there were people around. All of a sudden I regretted picking the beach.

'Home, after dinner tonight!' I said, a grin spreading across my face.

'It's a date.' He winked at me, and kissed my lips. The only thought going through my head at this point was; _Im getting birthday sex!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stared out the window on the way home, at the houses and cars that flashed by. My hand rested on Dahvies knee, and his hand rested on mine as he drove. The sky was a pretty mix of orange, red and yellow. We were on the way back from a cute little restaurant. The restaurant only served about 4 customers at a time. It was very private. It used to be a home, until the owners decided to convert it into a small restaurant.

I had butterflies in my tummy. As promised by Dahvie, we were on the way home to do the unspeakable. Sex. I had done it before with other guys. But with Dahvie, the furthest we had been was making out, and a few fondling sessions under the shirt.

Dahvie was the first guy id ever had serious feelings about, and I couldn't deny that I was nervous. But the happiness and excitement I felt overwhelmed the nerves. The closer to home we got, the dizzier the butterflies in my stomach became. I wasn't sure whether this was nerves or excitement, I convinced myself it was excitement.

When we pulled up outside the house, Dahvie got out of the car and crossed to my side to open my door for me. I was about the reach over to the back seat to retrieve the beach stuff when he tugged my arm.

'Leave it, ill get it tomorrow.' He smiled before closing the car door behind me. He took my hands and held them up between us, walking forward forcing me to lean against the car. He kissed my lips, the familiar, comforting taste of them calming my nerves and building my excitement. He pulled away and stroked my cheek.

'Lets go inside.' He smiled, leading me up the yard and into the house.

'Are you okay? You seem quiet.' He asked once we were inside, a worried look crossed his face.

'Yes, im fine.' I smiled and nodded.

'Look, are you sure you want to do this? We can wait…' He bent his knees a little to come down to my level, he searched my eyes trying to see my emotions.

'No! I mean… No I don't want to wait. I want this, baby. Im just a little nervous…'

'I understand, love' A warm smile spread across his face, he took my hand and slowly led me to his bedroom. My heart picked up pace.

We entered his bedroom. He dropped my hand and walked over to the bed, smoothing out the ruffled sheets before lying down and patting the space beside him, motioning for me to join him. I took a deep breath and strolled over to him, taking my place beside him.

A lock of hair fell into my face; Dahvie caught it and pushed it behind my ear. He smiled at me, his eyes warm, loving and caring. I smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed my neck. He planted kisses from my shoulder, to my neck, to the base of my jaw before he moved to my lips. Our lips moved together gently, slowly picking up pace. Soon enough we were roughly making out. He pulled me on top of him, just like he did at the beach. My nerves started to subside, a smile pulled at my lips as we kissed. We broke apart for a second to pull my top off. His hands travelled up my back, tugging at the straps of my bikini top. My fingers tangled in his hair as I leaned my body closer to him. A quiet groan escaped from the back of Dahvies throat as his tugging made my bikini strap give way and ping apart. He desperately grabbed at the second clasp around my neck, pulling it apart and flinging my bikini top on the floor. My hands travelled up the front of his shirt, my cool hands exploring the planes of his chest. We broke this kiss once again to remove his shirt; he paused before going back into the kiss to observe my bare chest, another moan escaping from his lips. He pushed me back by my shoulders and sat up to remove his cut-off jeans, I couldn't help but notice the large, hard bulge pressing against his boxers. I slipped my shorts off so I was left with just my bikini bottoms on. Dahvie pushed me onto my back, moving so he was on top of me. He trailed kisses down my chest, to my breasts, down my stomach, to my hips and finally to my thighs. He slowly tugged down my bikini bottoms before moving back up to face me and plant a kiss on my lips. His cheeks were pink and flushed and his eyes were filled with desire. His finger traced lightly up my stomach, raising goose pimples, before both his hands cupped my boobs. I gave out a light moan and a sigh and moved one hand behind his neck, pulling his face closer to mine as we kissed. He gave a loud groan before sitting up and tugging his boxers off revealing his rock hard cock. Dahvies cock was definitely bigger than average, but nothing that would destroy me. A grin spread across my face as he leaned down and kissed my forehead before slowly sliding his dick inside me. I was on the pill, and we were both clean from STD's so we were safe without a condom. Dahvie tried some slow thrusts at first, taking care not to hurt me. Loud sighs escaped my lips and my eyelids fluttered in pleasure. I pressed my palm against his chest as he thrust above me, my nails slightly dug in.

'Y-You okay baby?' Dahvie choked out, his voice wobbly and drowned in pleasure.

'Mhmmm' I half moaned, nodding my head.

Dahvie picked up pace slowly and soon enough he was thrusting in and out of me quickly and confidently, high pitched yelps and squeaks escaped from his throat. I on the other hand was giving out a constant stream of moans and screams; I shuffled back and forth on the bed giving more speed and pleasure to the both of us. Dahvie picked my legs up and wrapped them around his waist as he thrust in and out. With each thrust he got deeper and quicker, the bed rocking violently. We looked into each other's eyes, absorbed in pleasure.

Dahvie was thrusting in and out quicker than ever now, id never screamed so loudly in my life.

A huge moan ripped from Dahvies throat and his eyes squeezed shut as he came, his fingernails dug into my thighs as his grip clenched around my legs. Wild screams and moans flowed out of both of our mouths as he slowed his pace and opened his eyes again to look down at my pink, flushed face.

He leaned down and kissed my lips, still inside me, not breaking our connection. We kissed for a while before he pulled out and lay beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Huge smiles were stamped across both our faces.

'I love you' he sighed, kissing my neck.

'I love you too' I replied, my body buzzing with ecstasy after the best night of my life.

'Happy birthday, love' we laughed softly before closing our eyes and falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
